Hidden Love
Hidden Love is a 2013 drama romance film. Background The film was created by Sydney Caral, John Winnta, Robert Mujsak, Simon Tumoal, and Kate Wilasto. It was filmed between 2012 and 2013. Plot The film begins with a group of friends having a pizza party together. Some of the pizza eaters soon become the main characters. This includes Jimmy and Nick, two male friends. Jimmy is in a relationship with Melody, while Nick is single after breaking up with Ashley, another member of the group of party eaters. Melody has two best friends, Wendy and Hazel. While out for lunch, Jimmy and Nick see one of their pals, Roger outside. Nick says that Roger is a "great lad" and Jimmy agrees. Nick comments that Roger is always great on their nights out, with Jimmy once again agreeing. Nick makes a shocking comment about Jimmy looking good on nights out. Jimmy is shocked to realise that Nick has feelings for him and realises why he separated from Ashley. Nick attempts to deny it, but Jimmy has heard too much, and knows how Nick feels about him. Nick rushes to Ashleys house, making up an excuse on his way, planning on warning her that Jimmy has been spreading negative rumours about him. He gets there and finds her with another male. He knows the door and the male introduces himself as Mario. It turns out that Ashley was married to Mario while she dated Nick. She expects Nick to get aggressive and stands behind Mario, but he is relieved that she was also dishonest, and leaves. When Jimmy arrives, Mario suggests they ignore him, and they do, not being seen again in the film. Jimmy goes home that day and finds his girlfriend, Melody, waiting for him. He is shocked that she hasn't put the dinner on but she tells him that she is sick of being his servant, and making the dinners constantly, when he never does anything. Jimmy denies all knowledge of this and asks "Melanie" to calm down. She is horrified that her boyfriend of four years still mixes her name up. Jimmy apologises and says he'll go and get a takeaway. She waits happily and is concerned when he doesn't return home. This turns to anger when he returns home with enough just for himself. She storms out and makes sure to slam the door and window behind her. Going to Wendys house, she is chatting and eating chip shop chips from the chip shop, when Hazel arrives and gasps about the news she has heard. She tells them that Nick is OFTG, something that she can't say fully, and that he has confessed attraction to Jimmy. Melody is horrified by the news and asks how she knows, but Hazel says it doesn't matter, that these things spread fast. It is soon revealed that Hazel was stalking Jimmy and had been in love with him and is more than happy to destory his relationship with Melody, planning on then comforting him and getting together. She confesses this to Wendy who understands as "Jimmy is quite the stunner". Melody arrives home and goes for Jimmy. He rushes behind the fridge, and she hunts him around the fridge. Eventually, she becomes stuck due to a large bone in her body. Jimmy is disturbed to hear about this while. He soon brings out a spray and begins assaulting Melody with it. Throughout this, he continues to refer to her as Melanie by accident, still unsure of her real name. Melody tells Jimmy that she knows about the relationship with Nick, which Jimmy denies. Once freed, Melody and Jimmy struggle for the spray, spraying eachother several times and chasing eachother outside. It becomes darker when Melody suggests that she sprays them both, but Jimmy responds with he started it and he will end it. Still struggling over the bottle, the final words in the scene are "My name is Melody", with one final spray being heard and a door opening. Two years later, it is revealed that Hazel and come in and found the pair struggling. When they stopped, Nick came in behind her ready to apologise, saw the bottle, and rushed over to grab it. Hazel held back Melody to save Jimmy while Nick held back Jimmy to save Jimmy too. Nobody was bothered by Melody. Jimmy is now dating Wendy, devasting Hazel, and angering Melody. The two girls, Hazel and Melody, live in another country. It is seen that they live happily as crazy party animals. Nick has a happy ending and is dating Roger, and the pair have adopted a litter of children. Cast